


Cold warmth

by LemonGingerCream



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonGingerCream/pseuds/LemonGingerCream
Summary: Killua and his sister have been traveling around the world for two years since they left Gon by the World Tree.One day during a call between the two boys, Gon asks him to come visit him for a while.Killua has to face the feelings he's put aside during these years; scared that the bond between him and his friend won't ever be same after all that happened back then, he heads towards Whale Island with Alluka, but when they find him they'll notice that some things have changed.
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Other(s), Nanika/Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 28





	1. Felt you close to me

It’s been years since I’ve last heard his voice, felt the warmth of his laugh, saw the intensity of his bright eyes, yes, his eyes, they had a particular light in them…I often found myself staring at them from afar.

“But Killua, yours are way more beautiful”

”What?”

“Your eyes! They always look so deep in thought, deep like the sea!”

“The sea huh? That sounds so cheesy Gon”

“Ahahah don’t be like that, I really like them”

Why does he always say this kind of stuff? Isn’t it embarrassing for him? He’s so blunt and honest.

“Can I take a closer look at them?”

W-what did he just say?

“C’mon don’t look at me like that, I just want to see them better”

“Wha- ahah Gon this-“ he suddenly puts his hands on my warm cheeks, and as his fingertips caress my skin my whole body shivers.

“G-Gon stop! What are you doing? This is making me uncomfortable…”

As I take a glimpse of his face I notice he’s changed expression, he suddenly looked worried and hurt.

The light in eyes has faded completely and his hands are no longer there for me…no, no, NO! Come back! I feel so cold, please, come back! It’s too dark in here…

**“…ther..”**

Where?

**“..ig…other”**

What?

**“Big brother!”**

Alluka…she’s here next to me, caressed by the sunrise that lays on her hair.

 **“Alluka, good morning”** I put on a soft smile while patting her head.

**“Geez you’re such a sleepyhead! I’ve been trying to wake you up for a while”**

**“Sorry sorry, I guess I was tired”**

**“Oh, I hope you rested well, you know what’s ahead of us today!”**

**“Yeah”** I know very well…

 **“…is there something wrong? Shouldn’t you be happy about it? You miss Gon right?** ”

Ah- she looks so worried, I’ve been acting like this for some time, I guess…I’m still afraid to face him, I don’t know if I’ll be able to talk properly to Gon.

We’ve been calling each other during my trips with Alluka, but it’s not the same as talking while being next to each other.

**“Don’t worry I’m fine, c’mon let’s have some breakfast!”**

**“…not until you tell me what’s bothering you, don’t treat me like a baby, I can tell that you’re not fine”**

**“Alluka…I-I’m sorry I don’t-“**

**“Stop telling me that you’re sorry! I’m your sister please be honest with me! I want my big brother to be happy…”**

Ah- I fucked up…she’s right, I should be myself around her and…I don’t want to see her making such a sad expression.

 **“But, when I’m with you I’m always happy Alluka”** a bright smile appears on her soft face.

**“And you’re right, from now on your big brother will tell you everything ok?”**

**“Yes!! Eheheheh”**

I hug her gently **“It’s just that…back then, me and Gon had a fight”**

**“A fight? What happened??”**

**“It’s…complicated, but let’s just say that he said some selfish things, but at the same time it was stupid of me to think that I could always be part of his life plans”**

Her confused look is so cute, I can’t help but giggle a little.

**“But, you two are still friends right!? Then, he should be happy to see you again!”**

That’s- no, maybe it’s just me, I’m the one who’s still too caught up in that situation, Gon probably moved on, he even said sorry, that’s most likely enough for him.

**“Yeah…he would be happy to see me. Now, Let’s eat something!”**

I happily tickle my little sister and we both end up laughing while having a large breakfast in the airship.

Our trips have been breathtaking, we’ve visited so many beautiful places, and the airship feels like our little home, I think I’ll miss it during the stayover at Gon’s island.

Alluka has always been by my side, and I’ve been by hers, I’m the happiest when I’m with her, but, this is why I feel like she’s not ready to know about certain things, I want her to feel safe and sometimes I must conceal how I really feel about things, about me and the things we’ve both went through.

I wish we could always be this light-hearted, but I certainly know that it’s impossible.

Gon and I called each other five days ago.

We randomly chatted, but at some point he suddenly asked me where we were heading at the moment.

A knot formed in my throat as I knew exactly that we weren’t that far from his island.

I was the one who called him, maybe because I was expecting this to happen…I-I think something inside of me made me act on impulse, knowing that I was near him.

**“Ah! Look, I can see it! That’s the "whale island" where Gon lives big brother! It sure looks funny like you said”** a big, bright smile colors her face and I can’t help but smile too.

 **“Are you nervous?”** she says while turning to me, still excited.

**“Hmm maybe a little”**

Alluka sticks her tongue out **“You liar, you’re squeezing my hand so much, I can feel that you’re still very worried”**

She’s right, once again. I take a deep breath and I put on my kitty face to break the tension **“Ah! You got me!”**

While we’re landing on the beach I can’t help but think that it still looks the same as the last time I came in here with Gon; it’s kind of nostalgic, the fishermen, that little market, all those people gathered together keep this island so alive.

Oh- he’s…there, waiving at us **“Ah! It’s Gon! Look, he’s waiving! Hi!!”**

 **“Yeah, looks like it”** he looks so small from up here, but at the same time I notice that some features of his have changed; no, he actually looks the same but more…mature. 

I wonder what’s going through his mind.

The smell of salt and the warm breeze welcomes us on the beach, and as I look at the clear sky I close my eyes for a second; the sun is too bright.

**“Killua…I missed you!”**

This voice, it’s certainly _his_ voice, but it somehow sounds a little deeper than what I remember.

I open my eyes and I see him, standing firm, in front of me with a soft smile, with his usual spiky hair, moved lightly by the wind.

I am paralyzed by the view; it feels like a dream, I still can’t realize we’re together again.

But my lips move unconsciously **“Me too…Gon”**


	2. His precious person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua and Alluka have just arrived at Whale Island where Gon was waiting for them.  
> Their arrival was welcomed by a strange surprise as they met a mysterious person introduced by Gon.

**”Me too...I missed you Gon”**

Ah...my chest feels heavy, I’m not the type to let something like this shake me up, but right now I’m so nervous and happy to see him, I feel like I might explode at any moment.

He smiles lightly and comes closer to us with his decisive steps.

 **“I wanted to visit Whale Island for sooo long, I’m happy we’re finally here all together!”** says Alluka all excited while clenching onto my sleeve.  
 **”Is that so? Well there’s nothing really particular in here but it sure can be fun to wander around the woods we have! What’s your favorite place you’ve visited until now Alluka?”** Oh? Gon’s talking directly to her, it’s a first; during our calls he usually never took the initiative to have a conversation just between them.  
 **”Mhm...it’s easy! It’s Whale Island!”**  
 **”Oh??”** he’s as surprised as me by her joyful response. 

**”But, Alluka we still haven’t visited a bit of this place together yet”**

**”That’s not true big brother! Gon’s been telling us about the activities he’s been doing in here and they all felt so real that I imagined myself doing them too! I feel like I’ve visited some parts of the island already...also you’ve told me several times about the adventures you two have been trough in here, and by the way you talked about them with such emot—“** I COVER HER MOUTH OUT OF EMBARRASSMENT.

**”Alluka, let’s just go okay? I’m sure it’ll be much more awesome to visit it in person rather than all this talking”**

I glimpse at Gon, who was watching the entire scene going on. His way of acting is a little bit different from what I remember though...he’s more uhhh...more silent. He’s just standing there with a light smile, which actually looks a little bit sad and I can’t explain why.

While the soft wind gently caresses our hair and the sun bathes us in a warm light, we start walking towards Gon’s house while passing through the little fish markets.

He’s not facing us, he’s just walking, slowly, in front of us. Alluka is mesmerized by everything we’re meeting and she’s trying to capture some photos of the nature around us. I...want to talk to him, but what should I say?

**”So Gon, how’s it going with your ne—”**

” **Ah! I almost forgot!”** he finally faces us, rapidly, while interrupting my futile question. **”I never truly talked to you about her but, when we’re going to arrive at my house you’ll meet her!”**

‘Her’? Who is he talking about? A new animal he’s rescued maybe?

 **”Ah! Is it your girlfriend, Gon?”** Alluka asks suddenly out of curiosity.  
He just kept on walking without saying anything for some seconds, then he turned around again with another light smile **“it’s a s-e-c-r-e-t! You’ll find out later, don’t wanna spoil anything at the moment!”**

It’s been some minutes; we’ve been walking without saying anything after his words. Could it really be his girlfriend? What if he’s talking about Palm? No wait there’s not way it’s her, she’s not interested in him in that way anymore, also I know her so the whole ‘I never talked to you about her’ thing wouldn’t make sense. Then who is she? Maybe she’s not even his girlfriend, I’m just thinking too much about it, why am I even thinking about it in the first place? Why should I care? Tch Gon and his ways of teasing people.

I feel strangely heavy again.

 **”Mito-san!! We’re here!”** Gon shouts happily.  
 **”Ah! Welcome! I’m so glad to see you again Killua, it’s been a while, also I’ve been waiting to meet your sisters”** **”I-it’s a pleasure Mito-san! I’m Alluka”** she says while blushing a little.  
She didn’t expect this warm welcoming, and I can completely understand her, it was the same for me the first time I came here.

Yeah, I definitely missed the warmth of this place.

 **”Yeah it’s sure been a while”** I say while I try to take a glimpse at Gon, but I suddenly see him rapidly entering the house.

”There you are! Come outside they’re all there!” he calls for someone.  
”uhm...y-yes!”

He comes out again and as his left foot reaches the grass, still wet from the morning dew, I see his hand holding onto the one of a girl with auburn hair who follows him with shy steps.

**”Guys, I want you to meet Noko!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I didn’t update sooner but I was busy;; but I promise the next chapters will come out more regularly! And you’ll find out more about this Noko girl lol  
> Hope you’re enjoying the story :’) it’s kinda late in the morning for me rn so I’ll fix spelling mistakes and stuff later on~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm new here but I hope you will like this story :3  
> I'll try my best to capture the interiority of these characters, because damn, Togashi is such a good writer and mangaka, his characters are so well done, they feel so real in their own way.  
> See you in the next chapter! Killua and Alluka will find out that Gon has a...surprise for them >:3


End file.
